No Matter the Age, Cyborg 009
by Silent.V13
Summary: Part 1: Jet return to New York and moves in across from Cathy and Jimmy. He is pursuing a career with the CIA and has the means to provide for the strong willed Cathy, but how shall he convince her to let him? Is Jet, an almost 70 year old man with the mind of a 25 year old boy, ready to be the father he never had and husband Cathy isn't looking for? [mostly fluff]


p id="docs-internal-guid-9cbdfb40-7fff-6b79-acac-38074ff7c9e2" dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"strongspan style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No Matter the Age/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"emspan style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jet X Cathy/span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A knock at the door late in the evening pulls Jimmy away from his homework at the table. His mother leans over in her seat to get a view at the door, watching out for her son in case the man from upstairs had come back around. Before opening it, Jimmy calls through the peep-hole just out of his line of sight,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who is it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your new neighbor." call the muffled voice on the other side. He sounds young, and somehow familiar thinks Cathi, but Jimmy recognizes him immediately./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jet!" he cries, tearing open the door and throwing himself at his hero./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jet?" mutters Cathy, excitement rising in her chest and a lecture forming in her mind. She makes her way over to the door of their apartment and surveys the man. He hugs Jimmy fiercely, his long windswept hair falling over one eye in a sloppy way the drove her nuts. The smile on his face is as wide as her son's, so she tucks away the lecture she had been preparing for a later time. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Won't you come in?" she gestures to the sofa, crammed next to the door in the narrow confines of the room. "I'm sure we'd both love to hear about what you've been up to these past two years."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't mind if I do." Jet stood, hefting a large box in one arm and Jimmy in the other. Jimmy, who was far to big for his mother to lift, yelled in delight at being so high, at at the sheer joy of having Jet back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Here, this is for you two." handing Cathy the package as he entered and shut the door behind himself, Jet threw Jimmy gently at the couch before sitting next to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jet, Jet!" Jimmy shouted, still excited beyond reason. "Got any new stories about the super cyborgs for me? I bet you've been saving the world and fly around every day; that's what mom said!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jimmy…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you beat up any enemies other than Black Ghost? Oh! How about space! We're learning about the NASA space program in school right now, and I want to be a combat astronaut!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A what now?" asked Jet, a look of confusion and puzzlement on his face. Cathy, who had already been over this giggled as she took a seat on the far side of the couch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A combat astronaut! Like a cowboy, but in space! Then I could help you on your mission." The look of hope and expectancy in Jimmy's eyes was audible. Jet glanced furtively up at Cathy, asking,/spanspan style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Is this kid serious? How do I respond to that?"/spanspan style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She smiled and shrugged, indicating that anything would work as long as it came from him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ahh…, sure thing. But first," Jet ruffled his hair. "You've got to get through school and eat lots of greens."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What? No fair Jet." the boy complained. "That's what mom said." His excitement turned to sulking, despite stubborn refusal to let go of Jet's coat. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I deal with homework and school, but there's no way I'm eating my greens."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then what'll you do when you grow up weak and wimpy? No green means no muscle." Jet lied blatantly, winking at Cathy. The single mother suppressed a laugh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What!? No way, that's not true!" Panic on his face Jimmy tugged at Jet. "You're lying to me aren't you. Don't tell me I need to eat all my greens!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok, maybe not all of them. But definitely most of them, alright."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mhh, alright!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Speaking of food, will you be staying for dinner Jet?" Cathy distracted them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 16px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 1.38; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 11pt; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If that's alright with you." Jet leaned back on the couch, happy to be back./span/p 


End file.
